Inner Beast
by Greywolf717wp
Summary: Tegan develops a plan for Sara. Will she go through with it? Quincest. Don't like, don't read.


Tegan slowly woke up on her back, sweat condensation causing the hair to stick to her scalp while completely entangled in the sheets and blankets of the bed in Sara's guest room of her house in Montreal. _I wish I could remember what in the fuck that dream was about. _She ran through the few remnants of the dream in her mind, trying desperately to find the answer to her question. Finding nothing, she sighed and turned her head to the digital clock on the nightstand next to the bed. It read 1:37 in the morning. _I have to get back to sleep so I'm not so fucking tired in the morning. _She tiredly rolled onto her stomach and put her arms underneath the single white pillow, the most comfortable position in her mind. She closed her eyes again, trying to invite sleep.

She couldn't. Her mind was filled with all the probable situations of what happened in the dream. Tegan thought that the dreams from before, the same intense dreams that were happening for the past few months, were caused from the surroundings of the city and her apartment. It messed with her inspirational flow for writing new songs for the upcoming record so she thought the problems would be fixed if she temporarily moved to Sara's house in hopes to get some inspiration and some non-disturbed sleep that she was lacking back home. This house was Tegan's home away from home. Sara's house and Sara herself were just perfect solutions for solving any problem that she seemed to have.

"Sara", Tegan said quietly, letting the name escape her mouth and into the still night air of the dark room she was occupying.

Tegan rolled back over onto her back since the previous position on her stomach was no longer comfortable anymore. She stared at the shadows of the tree branches and leaves from the window dance around on the ceiling above her. _It was nice of Sara to do this for me. She is just nice. Sometimes. Not often really to me, but her wit makes up for it. She is clever in thinking up such things, which by all means are far more intelligent than mine. Not to mention she is beautiful too, far more than me. Wits and beauty is pretty much what anyone looks for in another person. Well, what I look for in another person. She's perfect. _Tegan softly smiled in the dark. _Geez, it sounds like I am in love with her. _Tegan felt the butterflies in her stomach start to flutter at her correct answer. _Well, I guess, because I am. But, how can anyone resist her? She is perfect. The way she talks, the way she sings, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she retorts back, the way she is easy to talk to about anything, the way you can fall in love with her so easily, the way she hugs me on the rare occasion we do hug, the way her hips slightly sway when she walks. _Tegan sighed again, but a sigh dripping with admiration and love. _I'm in love with her. _

"I'm in love with her.", Tegan said quietly admitting to herself the undeniable.

_I can't help but wonder what it's like to make love with her. _A shiver went cascading down her spine at the thought of Tegan doing the unspeakable to Sara. She also felt a pulse in her core. _Fuck. I bet it would be the best thing in the world. _She sighed again as she softly played with the hem of her shirt. _Great, now I'm horny. _Tegan sat up in the bed. _What's the point of trying to go back to sleep when I feel like this. _Tegan gave an evil grin to the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Tegan played around with her thumbs as she thought of a plan, a plan to get Sara to do the unspeakable with her. _I've got it. _Tegan took off her underwear that she fell asleep in, leaving her only wearing a tight-fitting t-shirt. She crawled out of bed and over to her suitcase that was propped up against the wall adjacent to her. She grabbed the basketball shorts, about to put them on when something caught her attention. It was the strap-on that she had forgotten she accidentally packed. _I can teak a few steps in the plan, I suppose. _She put the harness on, adjusting it to comfortably to fit her, then put the basketball shorts on over the toy, making it look like she had an erection. Tegan softly chucked at the thought of what she looked like with the strap-on underneath the shorts._ Ridiculous I bet. _

Tegan slowly opened up the door to the hall, cursing how squeaky that damn door was. _I don't want to wake her up. Just yet. _Tegan felt herself intensely shake from the nervousness running through her body. _Maybe I shouldn't go through with this… _She tip-toed her way through the hall and then into the living room as she originally planned. _I'll go through with it anyways._ She saw an unlit candle on the coffee table in front of the couch and TV. Tegan went to the kitchen and open a drawer to find a book of matches. _Fire should calm my nerves a little. _

Tegan walked back over to the coffee table and struck the match against the available friction on the matches' packaging then set fire to the longer-than-supposed-to-be wick on the candle, making a rather large source of light in the room. She found the remote control on the table beside the base of the candle exactly where she knew she would find it. She grabbed the cold, plastic, device and sat as quietly as she could into the middle of the couch then brought the blanket from the nearby chair and draped it over her lower body. _At least I stopped shaking a little._

She pressed the red on/off button located in the top right corner on the remote control, making the contraption turn on. Excess light from the TV flooded the living room and made Tegan squint, desperately trying to get used to the blaring light. Immediately she hit the mute button, while startled slightly from the noise as well. With the mute was on, she adjusted the volume to a loud enough frequency to stir Sara from her light sleep. But, before she took the mute on the sound off, she rearranged the phallus in her shorts to make it not as noticeable, at least enough for Sara to not notice unless she was really looking attentively in that area.

She quickly searched through the channels to find something interesting to watch for the time being. The only thing that seemed appealing was "Looney Tunes" on a random channel that only shows old early Saturday morning cartoons at these ungodly hours nowadays. _Ugh, I haven't watched this in forever._ Once everything was as close as Tegan imagined it in her plan, she confidentially pressed the mute button again to let the bangs and clashes of the Wild Coyote and the Roadrunner's shenanigans escape from the machine in front of her. _Oh, this is sure to wake her._

In the time that she was waiting for Sara to appear next to the couch, Tegan escaped to the rocky, orange, desert world that the Wild Coyote and the Roadrunner lived in, leaving the thought of Sara temporarily in the back of her head. But sure enough, Sara appeared next to the couch at the end of the hallway, in only her underwear and t-shirt that was four times bigger that than she preferred to wear in the daytime. It almost looked like a short dress on her actually.

"Tegan?" Sara said rubbing the sleep from her eyes then squinted trying to adjust to the brightness. Tegan directed her head towards the source of the voice in a bit of shock. _She looks adorable as always._

Tegan gave an innocent, gummy smile in response complete with a little wave from her left hand before letting it fall back into her lap.

"Why are you awake?" Sara asked to her sister sitting in the center of the length of her couch.

"I, uh, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Tegan honestly said.

Sara didn't say anything back, though. She watched the cartoon play on her TV while standing next to the couch still. _Please don't go back to bed to leave my plan a sad attempt._ Sara sat on the couch next to Tegan, closer than she would have normally sat if it were her choice but, due to Tegan being right in the middle of the sofa, as Tegan had included in part of her master plan, she couldn't.

"I haven't watched Looney Tunes in ages." Sara said with her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her.

Tegan chucked to herself at the fact that she was thinking the same exact thing a few moment prior.

"Why are you laughing?" said Sara with a defensive tone to her voice.

"I'm not laughing at you." Tegan said to eliminate that tone in her twin's voice. "I was laughing because I was thinking the same thing earlier." She saw Sara settle a little more easily into the cushions of the couch.

They both watched the cartoon on the TV for what seemed like years in Tegan's mind. _I have to pull my move sometime. _Her hands began to tremble and her palms sweat so she put them underneath the blanket that was hiding her dirty little secret because she knew that the observer of Sara would notice the shaking.

"Sara?" Tegan uneasily began without taking her eyes away from the program in front of her to look at Sara. Now she started to wonder if it was too late to throw her plan out the window. "Have you ever…" her voice trailed off as she began to asphyxiate on the words she was going to say, "thought about us?" _What the fuck kind of approach was that? I can tell I'm about to be kicked out of the house and out of her life. _

"What do you mean?" Sara asked now focusing onto Tegan who was still watching what was happening in the show instead of facing reality.

"Like…us…kissing?" _I am so dead. _"And not kissing like a greeting or goodbye peck, but… more than that, the kind that we normally shrug off and disown during interviews."

Sara looked back to the TV without an emotion in her face. Just a tired exhausted look was all. "Yes." she simply said since she was always the one to be honest no matter what, "Why do you ask?" Sara turned her head back to her sister.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if you…you wanted to try it." Tegan said turning to her sister while feeling herself starting to blush at her awkward proposition.

Sara simply nodded and slightly grinned at Tegan's request while feeling herself start blush too.

"So you don't find it disgusting?" Tegan shyly asked as she played with her fingers underneath the blanket.

"No, I don't." Sara shyly admitted back.

"Oh…So you want to?" was all Tegan said back.

"Yeah. Yes." Sara said shyly back.

Tegan immediately shut the TV off with the remote, leaving only the candle's light to fill what it could with its flickering light, and then moved herself on the couch to face Sara. Sara positioned herself to face Tegan so they both could feel as comfortable as possible. Tegan eagerly moved in closer to Sara, but made sure that she didn't approach too quickly as if she would startle Sara away like a wild animal would. Sara cautiously moved in closer at the same time Tegan did. Tegan brushed Sara's bangs behind her ear and sweetly smiled before leaning into Sara.

Their lips gently collided into one another's. With each moment that passed, Tegan felt herself gaining more confident that Sara wouldn't run off in utter disgust. She felt Sara's hand gently cup Tegan's now opening jaw and her neck, letting her know that she was enjoying it. As the kiss deepened, tongues started to explore and soft moaning filled the room. Sara took the more dominant role and carefully guided Tegan onto her back with the palm of her hand to her shoulder and coaxed her way in between Tegan's legs, while discarding the blanket onto the floor next to the couch. Sara's hands slowly roamed Tegan's upper body, as if mapping out every curve and dip with her fingertips without looking. She grabbed the hem of Tegan's shirt and painfully slowly revealed more and more of Tegan's bare skin that once hid under shirt material.

The kiss temporarily broke to allow Tegan's shirt to be brought over her head and onto the floor with the blanket, then Sara's lips began to make contact with Tegan's neck and take in her familiar natural scent that she always loved. Tegan let out a moan and snaked her fingers roughly through Sara's hair when Sara met a good spot on her neck with her lips. Tegan felt herself blush again at how loud that moan was. Sara looked up to her with nothing but love in her eyes.

"You look adorable when you blush." Sara said brushing back Tegan's hair from her face.

"You do too." Tegan said recalling Sara's blush from earlier.

Sara simply rolled her eyes and went back down to Tegan's bare chest, kissing between Tegan's bare breasts while going lower and lower and lower down.

"You are beautiful." Sara said when she reached Tegan's lower stomach.

"You are more than me." Tegan said as she watched Sara's lips venture further and further and down her body.

Tegan grinned as Sara reached the elastic of her shorts. Sara roughly pulled off her shorts to reveal the strap-on between Tegan's legs. Sara's jaw dropped slightly at the sight before her. Then her mouth matched Tegan's grin.

"I see you've done some planning." Sara said before she brought the tip to her mouth.

Tegan watched Sara's mouth slowly take the toy deeper into her mouth. She couldn't help but let her jaw drop in awe of Sara's mouth slowly sucking away on the phallus. Tegan said let her fingers run through Sara's hair and guided Sara back up to her mouth to continue kissing her. Sara separated from Tegan's face to allow herself to pull her own baggy shirt off and join Tegan's on the floor. Sara removed Tegan's shorts and her own underwear before going back to Tegan. Instead of kissing she started to nibble on Tegan's ear. Tegan nuzzled into Sara's neck after Sara released her ear from her teeth's clutch.

"I want you to fuck me, Tee." Sara whispered into Tegan's ear with need in her voice.

Tegan simply took orders and reached down between Sara's spread legs to the fake cock. She supported it and directed it into Sara. Sara gasped and moaned as it entered her slowly. Tegan sat up and began to kiss Sara's upper body as she began to ride the cock.

"Blow out the candle for me, baby" Tegan whispered to Sara.

Sara grabbed onto Tegan's shoulder for support as she leaned over and blew out the candle on the coffee table out without complaining.

"Good." Tegan said as she threw her legs over the side of the couch and onto the floor, with herself still inside Sara. "Wrap your arms around my neck and when I get up, wrap your legs around me as tight as you can."

Sara didn't have time to think. She felt too goddamn good to think to say no. She wrapped her arms around Tegan, holding her as tight as she could around the neck without choking her sister out. Tegan got up with a grunt and lifted up from the couch. Sara immediately supported herself up with her legs and Tegan helped support her up by holding her thighs with her arms as began to carry her to Sara's bedroom with herself still inside Sara. Sara slightly bounced on the toy with each step Tegan took. Then Tegan soon gently lowered Sara down into her bed as best she could with trembling arms and legs from holding Sara up and carrying her that distance.

"Jesus, Tee, I didn't know that you were strong enough to lift me." Sara said as she relaxed into the sheets of her own bed, letting her limbs spread out with Tegan on top of her.

"You aren't really what people would call heavy though." Tegan laid down on top of Sara to rest for a few moments and regain some strength from the transition from the couch to the bed.

"I think it's called you going to the gym is paying off in a very handy way." Sara said pressing her lips against Tegan's lips passionately once again.

The intensity of the kiss sent liquid fire surging through Tegan's veins. She slowly began to thrust into Sara, causing Sara's arms to fly around Tegan's neck and acquire a death grip as if she was holding on for her life. Tegan placed her arms on either side of Sara's shoulders to support herself up as she began to slowly pick up on her pace.

"Fuck…"Sara moaned into Tegan's ear while trying to gain some control over her breathing.

Sara eased her death grip on Tegan's shoulders and brought her left hand down to rest on Tegan's lower back and her right hand rested on Tegan's thigh. Tegan softly chucked at Sara's soft touch on her lower back because it slightly tickled when Sara's fingers began to rub small circles. Tegan brought her lips to Sara's mouth when Sara regained breath.

"You know, sometimes I think about you a lot. I think about you in ways that get me so hot." Tegan said in a way that she hoped was seducing.

Sara grunted out through the ecstasy of Tegan ravaging her. "I've thought about you like that too" Sara said from in between moans and heavy breathing with a little wheezing present in each breath.

Tegan propped herself up on her hands instead of being on her arms into what looked like she was about to do some push-ups and Sara wrapped her legs around Tegan's lower back. The base of the toy was making contact with Sara's clit in this position every time Tegan entered her.

"Tee…" Sara said through gritted teeth as she began to claw at Tegan's tight back muscles that flexed with each move, "I'm going to cum."

Tegan lowered her head to Sara's ear and whispered, "Roar for me Sara." Tegan lifted her head back up and felt a tingle run down her own spine at her very unnatural words.

Almost on cue, Sara arched into Tegan and took a large inhale before letting out a roar that could shake the framed pictures off the bedroom walls as she surged her fluid onto the bed sheets beneath her. The shock from Sara's bellow was enough to send Tegan over the edge. Tegan felt her shaky arms collapse underneath her own weight and fall onto a panting Sara below her. Tegan rested her head on Sara's heaving chest and she felt a pair of arms reach around and hang loosely on her neck and shoulders. Tegan listened to the breathing pattern of Sara and noticed that there was a noticeable wheeze that escaped Sara's mouth every time she exhaled.

"You need your puffer?" Tegan said to Sara, lifting her head up to the pair of eyes that belonged to Sara.

Sara nodded and Tegan immediately propped herself up on an elbow beside Sara and grabbed Sara's inhaler in the drawer of Sara's nightstand that was beside the bed and brought it's plastic shape up to Sara's mouth. Exhale, puff, deep inhale.

"Thanks." Sara said without a single trace of wheezyness accompanying her breath anymore.

"You're welcome." Tegan said with a smile as she began to take the strap-on off and let it fall beside the bed and onto the floor before nuzzling into Sara's neck increasing Sara's hold around her.

The room was quiet. The two people thought silently about just what happened and how to compose it all over again in their minds, wondering what to say to the other.

"You were fantastic." Sara said staring at the ceiling with a slight tired smile on her face, being the happiest she had been in a while.

Tegan smiled into Sara's skin on her neck. "I know I was." Tegan said with a chuckle following suit.

Sara rolled her tired eyes into the darkness of the room at Tegan's cocky attitude. "You're such a dip-fuck sometimes…"

Tegan eyes grew wide at the possible threat of Sara getting pissed off for what just happened. "But, I love you anyways." Sara continued on.

Tegan sighed as she wrapped her arms around Sara, who was well on her way to sleep. "I love you, Sasa."

"I love you, Tee." Sara said with a sleepy voice before interlocking their fingers together and letting her eyes flutter shut to succumb herself to sleep.

Tegan took this as an initiative to do the same. Soon she fell asleep in Sara's arms, totally happy and content with everything. Everything. Including the dreams. Now it all made sense. It was all about Sara. It was always about Sara.


End file.
